


Часть 1,     Девушка в венке    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: А как представляете смерть вы?





	Часть 1,     Девушка в венке    —            ориджинал

_Смерть…  
_  
Сколько всего в этом простом слове. Сколько скрытого страха и большого любопытства. это слово вызывает едва заметную дрожь в теле, заставляя серьезно задуматься о ней.

Говорят, что смерть — это утрата и боль. Да, все именно так и есть. Это больно, страшно и ужасно.

Так говорят легенды и сказания. Так говорят многие люди, но… правда ли это?

А вы когда-нибудь задумывались о смерти вообще? Думали ли о том, что порой смерть — это избавление от мучительной жизни? что она может принести облегчение и даже радость?

И когда же это возможно? Когда смерть кажется большим счастьем?

Когда человек медленно умирает и осознает, как страдают его близкие. Когда человек сломался после войны. Когда человек не может жить без битв, четко осознает это и хочет прекратить свое жалкое существование.

Многие представляют ее как фигуру, закутанную в черный плащ и держащую косу, с которой медленно падает кровь. А если заглянуть ей в лицо, то увидишь только пустоту и горящие красными угольками глаза…

Но так ли это?

 _Нет. Я-то знаю.  
_  
Когда я умер в первый раз мне действительно было страшно — ведь я всегда боялся неизвестности. Я представлял смерть, как рассказывали легенды. Что меня перевезут по темной реке в пещере и лодку будет вести смерть. Или просто окажусь в Стране Вечности или в Стране мертвецов*.

Но каково же было мое удивление, когда я появился на каком-то маленьком островке в пустоте, сидя на самом его краю и смотря в черную бездну, а еще оттуда веяло прохладой, какими-то горькими травами и совсем немного пахло кровью. За моей спиной был небольшой цветущий садик, в котором росли самые обычные деревья — яблони, груши и вишни.

Потом я услышал чью-то красивую и грустную песню. И пела явно девушка.

 _Легкий ветра вздох — смерти нет.  
Тот, кто пламя сам, не сгорит в огне.  
Бьется на ветру, словно знамя, плащ.  
Ветер, верный друг, обо мне не плачь.*  
_  
Песня приближалась, но вскоре закончилась.

На мое плечо легла чья-то теплая ладошка. Я повернулся.

На меня с интересом смотрела хрупкая девушка в светло-зеленом длинном платье. Ее черные волосы широкими лентами спускались вниз, оттеняя бледную кожу. Ее темно-зеленые глаза были немного прикрыты и поэтому глаза казались глубокими, словно море.

Только потом я заметил на ее голове венок. Самый обычный венок: светло-зеленые веточки, пушистые одуванчики, маленькие синие колокольчики и еще какие-то мелкие белые цветочки.

С этим венком на голове она выглядела совсем подростком. Вот только ее выдавали глаза: не бывает у подростков такой тихой печали на глубине зрачков, не бывает едва заметной обреченности, не бывает такого блеска глаз, что кажется, словно она знает _все_.

— О, еще один путник. Пойдем со мной, — и протянула мне свою ладошку.

— Ты ведь смерть, да? Как-то ты… непривычно выглядишь. Обычно тебя другой описывают… — я задумчиво посмотрел на девушку, вставая с прохладной земли.

Та приподняла брови и несколько иронично спросила:

— А кто из вас умер? Ты или тот, кто тебе все это рассказал? — Усмехнулась и продолжила: — а вообще, я предстаю такой, какую ты меня сам представляешь. Но обычно я в одном образе. Он все-таки удобней, тем более мало кому хочется смотреть на черную, закутанную в плащ, фигуру. А так хоть интересно посмотреть на ваши удивленные лица, — и тихо рассмеялась. Ее смех лился чуть шипящим ручейком, приятно шекоча мои уши.

Я взял ее ладошку и легонько сжал. _Прохладная…  
_  
Смерть не страшная. Она избавляет от тяжести жизни и дарит спокойствие и безмятежность.

_Она не черная фигура. Она — девушка в венке._  



End file.
